Tutorial: Pool Party
Pool Party Pool Party is a small map, so close combat and spamming with highly efficient weapons will be heavily involved. There are little "hallways" which connect the blue and red sides. The pool is outside and in the middle. Content Needed There are various content that are recommended in order to fend off players, and even, the weapon spammers. Weapons: You can whatever weapon you like, and which is listed in here: Primaries: * Photon Shotgun. * Assault Machine Gun. * Secret Forces Rifle. Backups: * Dead Star. * Dual Laser Blasters. * Dual Revolvers. * Exterminator. Melee: * Dark Force Saber. * Fire Orb. * Storm Hammer. Special: * Nail Minigun. * Freeze Ray Rifle. * Trapper. * Laser Bouncer. Sniper: * Anti-Hero Rifle. * Prototype. * Frozen Lich Bow Heavy: * Ghost Lantern. * Big Buddy. * Smart Bullet Bazooka. * Charge Cannon. Wear: There are various wear items which are recommended when fighting in Pool Party: Hat: * Burning Tiara. Mask: * Demolition Mask. Armor: * Adamant Armor Up2. Skin: * This section is optional, and won't change anything. Wear any skin you like. Cape: * Cape Editor. Boots: * Berserk Boots. See Accessories for the category of Hats, Masks, Capes and Boots. Gadgets: There are various gadgets which can help you while experiencing intense situations: Throwing: * Dragon Whistle. * Ninja Shurikens. * Nuclear Grenade. * Singular Grenade. Tools: * Voodoo Snowman. * Clockwork Nutcracker. * Jetpack. * Turret. Support: * Reflector. * Energy Shield. * Battle Mech. * Demon Stone. Pet: You can use any of these kind of pets listed below: * Level 6 pet. * Level 5 (or higher) pet. * Level 4 (or higher) pet. * Level 3 (or higher) pet. * Level 2 (or higher) pet. * Level 1 (or higher) pet. Tips * The main point of the pool is to get into close combat, so equip highly efficient weapons that are good in close combat. * Fast weapons and highly mobile weapons like the Dark Force Saber Up2 are good for this, since it can increase your mobility. * Some Heavy weapons that can kill enemies in one hit and deal splash damage, meaning you can dispatch enemies quickly. You can get additional kills if you do this tip in Deathmatch, since there are more opponents to kill. ** You can use these weapons to deal against Battle Mechs and Demon Stones. * You can also use weapons/Gadgets that can deal additional damage (Poison, Burning etc.). * You can get on top of the roof and camp if you want, and snipe people from above with highly efficient sniper. However, since this is a small map, you will probably be noticed. ** Make sure you are as unnoticed as possible, because you can't back up, unless if you have a strong pet, but it may be standing next to you. Camping up the roof is fine but be ready to be careful cause other people may see you and shoot you down. * Team Fight: You can also use Energy Shields and Turrets to avoid spawn-campers. ** If the other team has Energy Shields, either go into another hallway and kill as many players as possible. Or, use a wall-break weapon like the Exterminator. * Team Fight: Keep in mind that there are pets that can kill you. Note that when you kill a pet, your team CAN'T get a kill, but when they kill you, the other team DOES get the kill. It is best to kill them with your least efficient weapon, since they usually don't have a lot of health. * Deathmatch: Be very careful with who you are fighting with, since there may be unexpected "backstabbing" deaths occurred. Was this tutorial helpful? Yes No Category:Tutorials